


Glitter Glue Can't Fix Everything

by DipDopPineTree



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bill is an alcoholic, Cipher Twins - Freeform, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Reverse Bill Cipher, bill is a stalker (youre welcome CORN), bills female name is billie im so creative, genderfluid!bill cipher, im creative with titles, will and mabel are friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipDopPineTree/pseuds/DipDopPineTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone can make the worst of a situation, Bill can! He doesn't mean to. Will knows this. But it's still very frustrating for everyone. A few misunderstandings and very fuzzy memories puts Dipper and Bill in a very awkward situation. And they both are terrible at handling it.</p>
<p>fluff and college aus are my lifeblood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Night Stand?

**Author's Note:**

> i promised myself id stick to one fic at a time  
> oops
> 
> enjoy anyways <3

Will was pretty much used to finding his brother out cold on the couch of their shared apartment. So it didn't surprise him when he did find said blond in exactly that predicament. What he didn’t expect was the small brunette curled into his side. Will had no idea what to do in this situation, so he hid in the kitchen and texted his friend from class.

Will: Help!! My brothers passed out on the couch with a stranger what do I do??  
Mabel: Take a picture for blackmail, duh! Oh, I wanna see though!

Sneaking quietly, Will found himself a good angle and snapped a picture. And about four more for good measure.

Will: [Image sent!]  
Mabel: Oh my god your brother is as cute as you!  
Mabel: Wait a sec...  
Mabel: Why's my bro on your couch  
Will: Oh my god you know him I thought he was some stranger Bill picked up  
Mabel: Will you don't understand  
Mabel: Dipper never leaves the apartment  
Mabel: I'm coming over  
Will: NO MABEL YOU CAN'T I'M SORRY!!  
Mabel: But what about Dipper?  
Will: Theyre still sound asleep I can uh... deal with it later. The place is literally a war zone of trash and clothes, you could come by later though?  
Mabel: Fiiiiiine. Keep me posted~

Ten minutes after the revelation of who was actually on the couch, Will had successfully made the livingroom presentable. He just needed to do one last thing.  
"Bill." He poked the unconscious blond's cheek. He grunted in reply, and snuggled closer to Dipper. "Bill get up. I need to vacuum."  
"Do it later. Tired."  
"I wonder if your new boyfriend likes ice cold water?" Will smirked as he said this. It's not often he got to have the upper hand, and he savoured them everytime. This time was no different.  
"Boyfriend?" Bill's eye snapped open as he jolted into a sort of sitting position. He looked down at the brunette who had mumbled softly and clinged to his waist.  
"Oh my god Bill you brought home a one night stand. Do you even know his name?" Will fought the urge to giggle, though Bill definitely caught his attempt to mask a smirk. He glared at Will, and then proceeded to scoop up the sleeping boy bridal style.  
"If you need me, I'll be asleep." He shuffled out of the room, leaving his bedroom door in his wake and after placing Dipper carefully down, he flopped into bed next to him. His snoring from laying weirdly soon echoed through the apartment.


	2. Rise and Shine!

"I thought they were on the couch?" Mabel glowered, perching herself on the arm of the couch.  
"Yeah I woke Bill up and he carried your brother to his bed. They're asleep." Will fiddled with the edge of his blue sweater as he talked.  
"Still? I think we need to fix that." A mischievous grin stretched itself across her face as she stood up and walked into the kitchen. She returned with two metal pans, and Will brought his hand to his face and sighed. He knew that this wouldn't end well but he also knew once Mabel had a plan, not much could stop her. So instead he just followed her into his brother's room in hopes he could at least try to make sure the situation didn't get out of hand.  
"DIPPIN' DOTS GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUTTA BEEEEED!" Mabel screeched, and Will flinched as she proceeded to bash the pans together. Dipper groaned and Bill hissed loudly.  
"C'MON BRO BRO RISE AN' SHI-" A pillow hit her square in the face.  
"Some of us are hung over, thank you very much." Bill growled.  
"Maybe if you took my adv-" Will started, but was cut off by an undignified screech as Mabel dragged Dipper out of Bill's bed by his legs. Bill shot Will a glare before watching the other two in amusement.  
"Dipper, c'mon. Kitchen. Now." She sounded like a mother scolding a child, and reluctantly Dipper shuffled out of the room with her on his heels. She booped Will's nose as she left.  
"...So what possessed you to bring someone home? That's really unlike you Bill." Will sat next to his twin, who sighed out in reply.  
"I... I don't know, I don't remember anything... I'm sure I will though. I always do!" Bill smiled. It wasn't his usual grin, it was more sincere and apologetic.  
"That's not the point bro... You really need to work on your problem..." Will sighed. Neither of them knew how to go about fixing Bill's problem. 

"Mabel I'm pretty capable of looking after myse-"  
"Bro-bro you don't even remember his name! It's Bill, you're welcome. Do you even remember anything from last night?" Mabel spoke softly, but Dipper knew she was pretty miffed. He gulped nervously, the weight of the situation hitting him. He hadn't been thinking about it, he hadn't wanted to. He'd focused on the pleasantness of waking up in someone else's arms, ignoring the implications that came with the situation. He stared hard at the floor, panic slowly starting to set in as he considered what had possibly happened the previous night.  
"Dip... you should have at least told me you were going out."  
"It was just one party, I didn't... I didn't really think anything would happen..." Dipper trailed off and glanced at the door to the kitchen, only to be greeted by a bright gold eye. Bill looked like he was about to say something, but Dipper shoved past him, stumbling out of the apartment and leaving Bill and Mabel to stare at each other in a similar state of bewilderment. Mabel’s expression turned sour as she dashed off to follow her sibling, leaving Bill to stand there and wonder about what just happened.


	3. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blanket fort  
> bill gets grounded  
> bill doesnt understand how being grounded works

Dipper had hidden away in the corner of his bedroom. Instead of asking what was wrong, or respecting his privacy, Mabel had built a blanket fort around him, complete with fairy lights and cusions. The gesture was very Mabel. And he appreciated it none the less.

"Will, he's been in his room or hours!" Mabel stirred her tea as she spoke to the monitor. A blue haired boy took up most of the screen.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. Give him time. Has he said - BILL GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE THOSE CAKES ARE MINE - anything yet?" A muffled whining sounded from Will's kitchen as he finished asking his question.  
"No... Do you think something happened?" She sipped her tea.  
"I'm not sure. Gimme a sec." Will disappeared from the screen and muffled yelling sounded in the background. Mabel thought she heard Will yell "You're grounded!" and she definitely heard a reply of "Fine!" accompanied with a door slam, and then Will returned, sighing as he sat down.  
"...I don't know how long I can manage, Mabes..."  
"Will-Will, you can do it! I'm sure he won't find the stuff you hid!" She smiled.  
"...I guess so. I should probably make dinner, I'll talk to you later!" Will smiled back, and then the call went dead.

Dipper finally hauled his ass out of his room at around 6pm. He had to, he actually had a job, and he couldn't afford to lose it. He worked the nightshift at a coffee shop that was open until 11pm, which was admittedly weird for a coffee shop but it was good pay and the nightshift was fairly calming. Grabbing his jacket and messenger bag, he headed out, yelling a goodbye to Mabel before shutting and locking the door behind him. It didn't take him very long to get to work, and work was just as quiet as it usually was.

"I'm going ooouuut!" Bill announced, prancing into the room in a yellow hoodie, a black circle skirt and woollen tights. The blond had a lighter blonde wig on which was shoulder length.  
"Bill, you don't quite understand what grounded means, do you?" Will gave Bill an unamused look.  
"Course I do! I found a loop hole. I'm gonna go buy grounded coffee!" Before Will could protest, the door was promptly slammed in his face.  
"...It better just be coffee..."


	4. Late Night Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain person has a friend  
> aaaaand dipper sleeps on his shift  
> its a miracle he still has a job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies that all my chapters are short  
> no one actually betas my fics at the minute ahaha  
> lemme know if theres errors aight  
> in other news the story for this fic is finally gonna get a little more interesting--  
> enjoy~

It was late into his shift, and Dipper was practically falling asleep at the counter when the bell chimed, signalling someone had just come in. He glanced up from the book he was reading, and brown eyes met gold eyes as the blonde customer made her way up to the counter. She spent a good five minutes reading through what the shop had to offer before ordering a latte, and once she had payed and had her order she turned on her heel with a wink and sat at a table with a slightly older looking man in a suit. Dipper thought she looked kind of familiar, but couldn't really pinpoint why. 

"Tad have you ever seen that kid before?" The blonde mumbled to the raven haired man as she glanced over at Dipper. He followed her gaze.  
"Didn't you take him home with you the other night, Billie? That's really not like you."  
"I know, but he's just so cute. Will is real annoyed with me though."  
"When is he not?" Tad chuckled. Billie shot him a glare before returning to watching the brunette doze off at the counter. 

It was around midnight when Dipper’s shift finally ended, and he trudged through the dark barren streets home. Mabel had expressed she didn't like him working late shifts, but he'd explained a job is a job and that was the end of that. She still hinted at her displeasure of it, but she meant well. Work helped him think. And he had thought. And thought. But he still had no clue what had transpired between him and the blond from the other day. He'd woken up clothed, but there was still a small possibility something could have happened, and thar fact was eating away at him. Maybe he could just avoid it forever? That sounded feasible. His mind ran on into other things, completely oblivious to a certain blond watching him walk home.


End file.
